The Fire Nation School, After The War
by SamanthaSamma
Summary: Takes place 5 months after the war, just a short fic about all the funnies I could imagine would happen if they went back to that little Firenation school. :)


**A/N: So Inspired by one of my favorite episode, "The Headband." Blah blah I don't own this TV show and never will. By the way, if you like stories with the use of this episode I wrote another story in a totally different situation. (They are not connected in any way except for the concept of the fire nation school) Thanks for reading or deciding you are going to read! Enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated along with follows or faves, it helps let me know what I should add or if I should even continue with the story at all.**

It has been exactly five months since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and with the help of the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko, he began restoring peace and balance to the world. After attending to the main business that needed emendate attention Aang, Sokka, Toph and I traveled the world once again visiting places that brought up strong memories for us, not only for the purpose of fun, but also so we could make sure things were going as planned.

We had just departed from Omashu and were headed towards the Firenation. Our visitations have come to an end so we had to get back to work. Aang had many meetings to look forward too, which I dreaded they took entirely too long and they were too frequent.

I looked over the side of Appa's saddle watching the trees blur underneath as we began to pick up speed. I was so glad the war was over and the world was just beginning to be at peace again but there was also sadness tucked away inside of my mind. Did the end of the war mean the end of our adventures? We have to guide the world of course, but we don't really have anything to fight anymore. Everyone has so many new duties.

"It would be nice to do something…Fun for a little while" I sighed out hunching over a bit from my crisscrossed position in the saddle. Sokka was to my left leaning back onto the side, one leg stretched out the other bend up to his chest. "Yeah, before we have to go back to more boring peace meetings." He agreed with me and we looked over to Toph, who was clutching the side of Appa's saddle, she still had not gotten over flying.

"Anything's better than going back to Mr. Grouchy and all those serious firebenders." She said sarcastically, obviously referring to Zuko. Blindly staring into the white clouds rolling in from far out into the ocean. "What do you think Twinkletoes?" She asked still not moving her head.

Aang sat at the crown of Appa's head crisscrossed his hands on the reins. "I got it!" He exclaimed, "Do we still have those clothes we got when we were hiding out in the Firenation a few months ago?" He asked looking back in my direction. "Let me check." I answered, looking to my right I saw our bags. Tucking a few stray strands of hair behind my ear I checked them out. I could feel my face brighten as I found them all, "Got them!" I exclaimed to everyone holding up the outfit that I wore not so long ago. Sokka raised an eyebrow quizzically, "And what exactly do we need those for?" He asked Aang who had now turned around to face the group.

"Well," He began to explain, "Remember how I got stuck in school there for a little while?" Sokka and I exchanged glances, "Yeah." I said quietly urging him to explain further. "I think we should pay them a little visit. In disguise of course, that would be fun." I crossed my left arm over my chest and propped up my other on in, holding my chin I responded, "That could be fun, plus it is in the Firenation. No need to travel that far."

Aang looked over towards Sokka and raised his eyebrows a bit as if asking for his opinion. He just shrugged it off and answered, "Why not? Toph?"

"Messing with a bunch of people from the Firenation huh? Sounds like my kind of thing, I'm in!" She interlocked her fingers and popped them all then leaned back, apparently forgetting about her fear of flying.

"Alright then, everyone hang on tight." Aang said grabbing hold of the reins then causing Appa to make a left and we speed off to the the village.

We landed at the same cave we had occupied the first time we came, after checking once to see if there were any people in or around it everyone piled inside. Toph made booths for everyone to change into the old disguises. We all came out in the familiar clothing, I watched Aang tie on his old headband then I noticed. "Aang." I said, he looked over to me and asked, "Yeah?"

"You don't have hair now, remember?" I finished. His right hand moved up to his bald scalp, he opened his mouth as if to say something before Sokka interrupted him. "I have a solution!" He said a little too loud standing up with his arm pointed up with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

He went over to his bag and took out a dark red bandana the passed it over to Aang. "Use that, it will cover the top and the headband will over the arrow on your forehead. Aang did as Sokka had explained and adjusted the headband upside down resembling an arrow.  
**  
**"Thanks Sokka." He said and Sokka waved it off, "No need to thank me, genius just comes naturally to me." Rolling my eyes at that comment I said, "Well it's time to go so if you want to be on time you better hurry." I told Aang who had started walking to out to the mouth of the cave.

"We'll be watching!" Sokka shouted to Aang and I couldn't help but wonder how. "Just how will we be doing that Sokka?" I asked him with one brow arched. "Sneak attack." He answered me staring like I was totally clueless to everything and anything.


End file.
